ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR
by VERIS CULLEN LOZ
Summary: A Bella la vida le ha enseñado a ser madura y precavida con tan sólo 17 años. Edward, de 31 años, intenta huir de un pasado turbio para poder rehacer su vida como profesor. Aunque Bella se protege ante cualquier persona del sexo masculino, pronto descubrirá que hay cosas contra las que no se puede luchar.
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACIÓN DE ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR DE SUSAN LAWRENCE

TANTO LOS PERSONAJES COMO LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA AMADA STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LA AUTORA SUSAN LAWRENCE

CAPITULO 1

-¿Que coño estás mirando?- me saludó Tanya

El año escolar ya se me estaba haciendo largo, y eso que ni siquiera había empezado la primera clase del curso

-¡Eh,! ¡te estoy hablando a ti imbécil!- siguío, esta vez acercándose un poco más a mi

Iba escoltada por su grupito de "amigas" lameculos que la seguían a todos lados, con la esperanza de que algún día con suerte, llegasen a tener un 10% de su popularidad.

Tanya era la típica chica guapa y sexy, con muchos pretendientes, seguida por un grupo de chicas menos guapas y sexys, con muchos menos pretendientes. Lo único que me reconfortaba era saber que bajo esas melenas chamuscadas, por el reiterado uso de la plancha, no había más que un cerebro del tamaño de un guisante, seco

- No pienses que este curso te vas a escapar. El año pasado me jodiste y este año vas a preferir estar muerta-

Me di cuenta que el verano no le había sentado muy bien y seguía acordándose del desagradable percance del año anterior. Cada vez que había intentado explicarle la versión de los hechos calmadamente, aquello acbaba peor que el rosario de la aurora.

No había manera de hacerle entender que yo no tenía la culpa de que el chico nuevo (y guapo) que había venido el curso anterior hubiese estado interesado en mi, la cual cosa no duró ni un par de días, sin ni siquiera llegarnos a rozar las manos. Los chicos no eran mi punto fuerte, pero el reducido cerebro de Tanya nop conseguía procesar nada de eso. Mi experiencia con el sexo masculino, desde bien pequeña, había sido horrible, y desde entoncees había aprendido que dejar que un hombre esté cerca es receta perecta para sufrir

- ¡Te voy a estar vigilando estupida!-

Y si su frase maestra no hubiese sido suficiente, decidió empujarme, con tan mala suerte que al caer me di con un bordillo en la ceja. Sentí un dolor agudo y un pitido en los oídos mientras intentaba levantarme del suelo.

Tanto Tanya como sus sumisas se dispersaron rápidamente. La sangre me goteaba por los dedos después de inspeccionar la zona afectada. El dolor me rebotaba por toda la cabeza, igual que la risa aguda y odiosa de Tanya

No me gustaba odiar a nadie por muy malos que hubiesen sido conmigo, pero Tanya estaba empezando a acercarse peligrosamente a la línea divisoria

- ISABELLA SWAN- me llamaron por megafonía

Así era como nos llamaban uno a uno para distribuirnos según las diferentes clases.

Empezaban por los más pequeños que iniciaban la E.S.O., y cababan por los de segundo de bachillerato. todos esperabámos pacientemente (menos Tanya que preferia divertirse conmigo) a que dijeran nuestros nombres

Me acerqué a la entrada intentando ocultar la herida, pero fue en vano. Aunque parecía muy profunda, empezaba a ser aparatosa por la sangre que seguía cayéndome por la cara. cuando me acerqué a Carmen, la conserje, que como cada año era la encargada de llamarnos uno a uno, se le escapó un grito de horror que resonó por todo el patio

-¿que te a pasado?- me preguntó con cara de susto

- me he tropezado, pero no es nada. Ya se me curará- dije intentando esquivarla para entrar lo antes posible, ya que todos miraban intrigados después del exagerado aullido con el que casi nos deja sordos

-¡Que horror, te podrias haber saltado un ojo! ve a la enfermeria que allí te curarán

Me costó no reir ante tal expresión, que combinaba algo así como susto, asombro y dolor. Sin duda, Carmen podría haberle hecho creer a cualquiera que mi herida le dolía más a ella que a mi.

-De verdad no es nada- le insistí sabiendo ya de antemano que perdería el tiempo

De repente cambió su expresión. Ésta ya me daba un poco mas de miedo. Estaba claro que no tenía opción, tenía que ir a la enfermeria si o si

Daba gusto ver los pasillos tan tranquilos y despejados. Todo el mundo estaba en sus clases. Yo no pidía evitar sentir pena por los más jovenes, lo que acababan de venir de primaria, por esa ilusión e inocencia que pronto desaparecería aterrizando de lleno en la cruda realidad de la vida casi adulta. Yo misma había tenido esa ilisión.

Recuerdo claramente la noche antes de empezar primero de E.S.O., No pude dormir. Ni siquiera cuando era la noche de Reyes recuerdo haber estado tan nerviosa y emocionada como aquella noche. No podia parar de pensar en como serian los edificios, los profesores y los alumnos nuevos. Tenia muchas ganas de estrenar la mochila y unos lápices preciosos que mi madre me había regalado. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, pero lo que más recuerdo esel beso que me diomimadre antes de entrar al colegio.

Que poco sabía yo lo mucho que iba a cambiar mi vida esa misma noche cuando regresé ilucionada de mi primer día de clases.

Cuandollegue a la enfermeria, no había nadie.

Me senté en una de las sillas delante de la sala de profesores por si pasaba alguien. La herida seguía sangrando, y podía sentir el corazón latiendo con fuerza justo donde estaba el corte. Todo seguía igual. Sseis años en a quel lugary nada había cambiado. Seguro que Carmen no había pensado que no habría nadie en enfermeria, ya que todos estaban ocupados distribuyendo a los alumnos en las aulas. Vamos que lo mismo hubiera dado desangrarme en clase que en enfermerí.

El sol entraba con fuerza por una de las ventanas y me daba en la espalda. Era agradablesentir a quel calorcito. Miré por la ventana. Nada especial. Un pueblo de lo mas comun, con poca gente y poca actividad. Tenía su gracia por que estaba rodeado de campos y bosques. Me fije en unas grandes nubes que se acercaban amenazantes a lo lejos las cuales se acercaban con rapidez, incluso me pareció ver un rayo a lo lejos. Con un poco de suerte, para rematar el día, acabaría lloviendo y tendría que caminar bajo la llubia sin paraguas durante cuarenta minutos hasta llegar a casa.

Pero de repente, cualquier calamidad que pudiese sufrir dejó de tener importancia. Me quedé sin respiración, como si alguien me hubiese golpeado en el estómago.

Un hombre alto, fuerte y extremadamente guapo, salió de la sala de profesores. Desprendia una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en él.

Nunca había visto un hombre así, y menos tan cerca de mi

HOLA CHICAS A QUI ESTA EL PRIMER CAP ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA Y QUE LE DEN UNA OPORTUNIDAD POR FAVOR DEJENME UN REVIEWS CON SUS OPINIONES


	2. Chapter 2

ADAPTACIÓN DE ENAMORADA DE MI PROFESOR DE SUSAN LAWRENCE

TANTO LOS PERSONAJES COMO LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECEN, LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NUESTRA AMADA STEPHENIE MEYER Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LA AUTORA SUSAN LAWRENCE

(capitulo anterior)

Un hombre alto, fuerte y extremadamente guapo, salió de la sala de profesores. Desprendia una elegancia que hacía imposible no fijarse en él.

Nunca había visto un hombre así, y menos tan cerca de mi

CAPITULO 2

-Hola- me saludó desvelando una voz que parecía música para mis oídos. Casi me demayo.

-Hola- contesté, con tan mala suerte que se me salió un gallo.

Entre el calor que me había entrado por la verguenza del gallo, el calor del sol en la espalda y ese nuevo desconocido calor que me recorría todo el cuerpo, el ambiente estaba empezando a caldearse.

A quel increíble hombre estaba ocupado cogiendo papeles en secretaría, la lo cual me proporcionaba una perfecta visión desde mi posición.

Cuando salío, me volvió a mirar y se fijó en mi herida. Hata entonces no me había dado cuenta de sus preciosos ojos verdes.

Eran los más bonitos que había visto jamás.

Además, iba muy bien vestido, con unos tejanos un poco apretados y una camisa azulde cuadros

- ¿estás bien?- me preguntó preocupado

-Sí- intenté responder lo más normal posible aun sabiendo que no me sentía nada normal. Era commo si me hubiesen quitado la capacidad de pensar con claridad, como si no pudiese evitar quedarme embobada mientras le miraba

-Estás sangrando- dijo apuntando a mi ceja

-Sí, no es nada Carmen no me ha dejado ir a clase porque quiere que me lo curen. Es imposible decirle que no, así que a qui estoy, esperando a que venga alguien-

-Esun buen corte, la verdad. Por lo menos necesitarás un punto de tirita. Así dejará de sangrar ¿Quieres que te lo ponga yo?- me preguntó.

¡Sí quiero! Pensé

-No te preocupes, ahora vendrá alguien- le agradecí mientras me odiaba por no aceptar

-A ver si de tanto esperar te acabas desangrando- me advirtió divertido. -Te lo curo yo y ya está, No te voy a dejar a qui perdiendo sangre.-

Sonrrió, y no sé si era ya el calor, el dolor, la tensión o a quella sonrisa, pero yo estaba a punto del infarto

- Vale, a ver dónde está el botiquin- dijo mientras entraba en la enfermería y buscaba en un armario.

Me di cuenta de que tenía un acento inglés que lo hacia aun mas irresistible, si eso era posible.

¿desde cuándo había un profesor tan guapo en el instituto, y yo sin enterarme?

Tenía que respirar. No podía comportarme como una idiota. Menos mal que se había nublado y el sol ya no me daba en la espalda, pero a un así me notaba las mejillas ardiendo. Seguro que las tenia bien coloradas.

-Aquí está- dijo cuando encontró el botiquín.

- voy a desinfectar la herida primero y luego te pndré la tirita de punto vale-

Se acercó y puso el botiquín en frente de mi. Yo seguía con ese extaño nerviosismo, como si tuviese calambres en el estómago. Podía aír mi corazón latir en mi pecho con fuerza

-Puede que te duela un poco- me dijo acabando de echar un líquido desinfectante a un tocito de gasa que había preparado cuidadosamente.

Era realmente guapo, Sin duda el hombre más guapo que yo jamás había visto.

Desde esta distancia,los ojos se le veían aun más bonitos

Noté el contacto de la gasa en la herida, y no sé si fue porque él me estaba casi tocando o que el escozoe era mucho más fuerte de lo que imaginé, pero el calor era algo sobrenatural.

Era como estar en un sauna. Estaba tan cerca de mí que seguro podía ver como cada poro de mi piel empezaba a segregar sudor, pero yo tenia que hacerme la fuerte. No podía mostrarle que por un poco de desinfectante me estaban entrando ganas de llorar.

-¿Pica mucho?- me preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

-No- menti lo mejor que pude

-Ya casi está. Ahorate pondré el punto-

Me fijé en sus manos mientras tiraba la gasa y tomaba la tirita de punto. Eran grandes y fuertes, varoniles pero delicadas a la vez

-Es que es un buen corte ¿Cómo te lo has hecho?- me preguntó intrigado.

-Me he tropezado en elpatio-

-Pues si que has caído mal ¿no?-

Algo en su mirada me decía que no acababa de creerse lo que acababa de contarle.

-Si... no he empezado el día con buen pie- contesté.

-Nunca mejor dicho- competó sonriendo.

Yo tambi´´en sonreí ensimismada por aquella perciosa sonrissa que desvelaba unos perfectos dientes acercó a mí para ponerme el punto y entonces algo extraño ocurrió. Me miro directamente a los los ojos y hubo una rara conexión.

Nos quedamos mirando unos segundos,y aunque tan sólo fueron unos segundos, es todo lo que bastó para que una extraña sensación se apoderase de mi corazón.

El se dio cuenta e intentó disimular un poco, pero sus mejillas, un tono mas rojizas, me hicieron ver que él también lo había notado.

-Pues ya está. Ahora seguro que no te desangras, aparte de que vuelvas a tropezar, claro- y volvio a sonreír, pero esta vez un poco más tímido.

-Muchas gracias. Espero que no te haya hecho ir tarde-

Dejó el botiquín y volvió a coger sus cosas. Nos pusimos a camiar hacia el pasillo para ir a clases.

-No te preocupes. Tengo a los de segundo de bachillerato así que eran los últimos en entrar-

-¿Qué bachillerato tienes?- le pregunte deseando con todas mis fuerzas que fuese mi tutor.

-Segundo A- me dijo

Tuve que reprimir un grito de felicidad. Estuve a punto de saltar y todo

-¡Pues eres mi tutor!- le dije intentando que cada una de mis palabras sonaran de manera desinteresada, pero no funcionó.

HOLA CHICAS ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO EL CAP PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO SI LES GUSTO EL CAP POR FAVOR DÉJENME UN REVIEWS =D


End file.
